


Baby, Baby

by asmodesgold



Series: Pink [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Trans Sonny, ftm character, pure fluff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodesgold/pseuds/asmodesgold
Summary: Rafael comes home to a pleasant surprise.





	Baby, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bangtanandbarisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanandbarisi/gifts).



> Just a short little fluff fic for booyahkendell. I cranked this out late at night without a beta so I'm sure it could use some more work.

Rafael set the groceries Sonny had asked him to grab on the counter, leaving them for his fiance to put away. He'd put them away himself, but Sonny had a habit of randomly changing how an entire room was organized, and the kitchen was no exception, so it was easier for the both of them if Sonny was left in charge of tasks like this.

 

Rubbing at a kink in his neck he made his way to their office, where he expected to see Sonny sitting at his laptop after a long day of working on their apartment. But as his hand reached the doorknob he heard murmuring from further down the hall. Curious, he followed it down the hall and into their bedroom. The sight that greeted him did things to him that he was loathe to admit to anyone other than his mama, Liv, and the sole other occupant of the room. It was because of that he allowed his face to soften into something altogether soft and loving as he greeted his fiance.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Rafi!” Sonny looked up excited from his spot on their bed, propped up against the headboard with pillows where he had been hunched over his swollen stomach, talking quietly to it as he rubbed his hands over it. “C’mere!”

 

Chuckling as he obliged, he hopped up next to Sonny's knees, allowing him to guide a hand to the pale skin bared to the room. It was warm, stretched tight over the growing mass beneath it.

 

“Are you showing me you moisturized? Because-”

 

Sonny barely got out the “no” before the skin under his hand shifted, or rather, something underneath the skin moved, a completely alien feeling that would have had him recoiling were it not for that same something jabbing at him with such force it removed his hand for him.

 

Words escaped him as he turned to Sonny, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

 

“Did-did-did-”

 

“Yeah,” Sonny grinned wildly. “She did! And that was  _ way _ stronger than earlier too! I think she got excited to hear your voice! Yeah, it's your daddy!” He cooed at his stomach, then reached for Rafael's hand where it had settled on the comforter, entwining their fingers together. “Ya know she gets that from me."

 

That bundle of feelings crept back over him and he leaned over so he could properly kiss this man the way he deserved to be. Sonny tugged at his shirt until he'd shifted in order to lay next to him, sharing the pile of pillows. Eagerly they once again held their hands against Sonny's belly, making delighted exclamations each time their baby moved.

 

“I can't believe she's so strong,” Sonny said in awe.

 

“She gets that from you, too.” Then, because he couldn't resist teasing, “or she's got your long string-bean legs.” He laughed at the faux indignation Sonny shot his way. Their baby kicked at them again.

 

“I think she's gonna be the star of her soccer team,” Sonny winced and smiled at the same time.

 

“She's certainly a little bunny rabbit,” Rafael agreed.

 

Wonder and awe took over Sonny's face. He looked so beautiful Rafael couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss.

 

“She is, isn't she? Our little bunny.” Sonny shifted until he was tucked under Rafael's chin, his distended belly in Rafael's lap. “Thank you.”

 

Rafael pressed his lips into the waves of Sonny's hair.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered back.

 

The baby kicked at him, making them both chuckle again.

 

“And thank you, bunny, for choosing us,” Sonny said. “I promise you that you're always gonna know how much you're loved. God, I can't wait to meet her Rafi.”

 

“Neither can I.”

 

Rafael would wake up hours later, that kink in his neck screaming at him, Sonny and their baby pressing into his bladder and Rollins calling to ask for the thirtieth warrant for a suspect who was getting dangerously close to suing for harassment, but for now he was at peace. He was at home, surrounded by love.

 

And it was all worth it.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And, yeah, the song title might be a little too on the nose ;)


End file.
